


Tell Me His Name Again...

by nellyn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellyn/pseuds/nellyn
Summary: Tony... He's aware. Will it save them all? The prodigy contemplates...





	Tell Me His Name Again...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oky_Verlo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oky_Verlo/gifts), [NotEvenCloseToStraight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/gifts), [MonPetitTresor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/gifts), [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/gifts), [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/gifts), [arianapeterson19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/gifts), [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts).



> I do not own Marvel. Gosh, if only...
> 
> My five husbands would do yard work without shirts on all day long.
> 
> And you all could visit just for the view.
> 
> Mmmm...

I'm stuck. There's this woman. She claims a man named Thanos is coming. With what I saw years ago, maybe... I might believe it. Repeat the name. Thanos. Okay. I can do this.

Wait. I want to do it alone. Rhodey. Vision. Pete. BUT I can't. No one in the world knows Peter. They know his mask. Spiderman. He's like 12. MAN!? I'm not even THAT crazy. Rhodey... He's paid enough. Vision... I have a feeling he knows where Maximoff is. I don't ask. He doesn't tell. Ironic, huh?

I saw a starry sky filled with ships. I shoved a nuclear weapon at them. I won. Then I fell. Thor... Bruce... ROGERS...

And here I am. The bleeding edge.

Killian screwed up. Extremis is something I can use. But should I?

Do I?

Yeah, ask Pep.

Here we are. The bleeding edge. Wait...

Let's pull this off.

Apocalypse... Or the win...

There are times that one would be more attractive than the other.

Apocalypse... BARNES... That piece of crap... He dies... DIES!!! And he should... He killed my Mama... Screw Howard...

But hey... Hydra. Yeah, even I can hear that. And then there's the zombie I'm not supposed to know about. Really? I wouldn't notice Agent Agent? Fury, you're a dick. You don't just reanimate people. Haven't you read that Brooks book? Moron.

Anywho...

Bring it... I've got Avengers... Rogue and True... I've got Inhumans... Agent Agent has them on call... You want me to come knocking? I can. I will.

No matter the betrayal. No matter the abandonment.

I AM THE WRATH.

Bring it, Thanos.

I AM IRON MAN.

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift for some truly amazing writers I've come to adore. I hope you don't mind that I channel Tony. I find MCU's version to be what I most identify with. Thank you! You ALL inspire me!
> 
> Also, thank you, RDJ. Something about you is entirely TONY STARK and will always be.


End file.
